A British halloween
by elizabeta H. Austria
Summary: what happens when England enlists the help of two fan fiction writers? Oh mon deau UsUk ;) and rated T for "stuff"


**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL BEOTCHES !**

**shout out to the hetalia cosplay group of villa park, Illinois!**

**England: she owns nothing **

**ME: Im sorry this is late *there was a LOT of glomping camerican who on halloween :) Gil (her "male friend" I Sh*t you not is the real life prussia) U mad bro ?**

* * *

"yep this is creepy." America said as he walked down the corridor in the UN building in London, it was halloween. England almost always hosted on halloween, and would always have decorations, but today something was different. He knew he was early but not that early he heard people talking as he walked into the room.

"DDUDUUUUDDDEEEE this is so cool!"

"your welcome Elizabeta."

"GRATZI IGGY!"

Dont call m-"

America poked his head in to the room cutting off the conversation, England turned around, "oh hello America."

"Hey dud who's the chick in the mrs. Lovit costume?" Alfred asked looking at the girl with blue eyes and red hair "she looks like your sister." the girl in question giggled,

"Alfred this is-" England was cut off by a high pitched yell,

"AGK CAMERICA GET OFF OF ME!" the girl yelled at a brunette dressed like a zombie that had just seconds ago glomped the heck out of the red head. They got up and "Mrs. Lovit" dusted her self off and introduced her self with a british accent, "Ello dearie I am the fan fiction writer Elizabeta H. Austria, but call me Liz, and this is my friend Camerican Who, you can call her cami, camerica, or -the lesser used- Who."they shook hands,

"Hey don't I know you?" America asked and both girls chimed a 'Yes' and Liz -cause Cami was to lazy- explained

"well you forgot us cause let's just say something bad happened the last time we came..." Cami flinched, Liz held a tissue to her nose, and England turned a deep scarlet.

"I.. don't think I want to remember." the girls and England shook there heads.

"BONJOR MON AMIS!" a bubbly french man came in at that second going straight for the girl in the dress, he slipped and arm around her waist and pulled her close, "why hello mia cheri." he purred but when he saw her eyes he squeaked " ZAT IS NOT NORTH!" he jumped away and was ready to wet him self "THAT'S ELIZABETA!" Liz grinned,

"that's right," she jumped towards him and made her hands look like claws, "BOO!" and down goes the french bastard, aka he passed out.

LE TIME SKIP! :3

Every one has come knowing that England has something planned, there just not sure what.

"Ello everyone to the UN All Hallows' eve meeting!" Some nations clapped, others cheered, some smiled and others frowned. "now for the first surprise..." he snapped his fingers and smoke appeared, then two figures came out of the smoke,

"WERE BACK BABY!" Camerican Who and Elizabeta H. Austria shouted, half the nations screamed out of sheer terror against the two writers and others cheered or just screamed. Liz was double glomped by Hungary and Romania, both for different reasons,

"AGH ROMAHUNG AIR PLEASE!" Liz cried out and Hungary instantly let go with a scowl,

"NO SHIPPING ME WITH THAT...THING!" Hungary shouted pointing at the Romanian.

"ROMANIA. AIR. PLZ!" liz gasped for air,

"NO!" then there was a frying pan and a mad fic writer and well Romania isn't gonna wake up soon. Camarican who was glomped by. Russia. OH DEAR GOD.

"SQUEEE RUSSIA!" Cami shouted hugging him back.

"привет подсолнечника!" (translation: hello sunflower!)

"CAMI, RUSSIA LOOK OUT!" Camerica and russia ducked as a wild Belarus appeared, Elizabeta stepped in, basically trying to calm the belarussian in her native language. "Наталля калі ласка, мы пайшлі па гэтым!" (Natalia please we went over this!) Liz pleaded,

"Ніякай вялікі брат не мая!" (NO BIG BROTHER IS MINE!) She spat back,

"Запомніць дзейнічаць незацікаўленых ў ім, і знайсці каго-небудзь яшчэ, каб прымусіць яго раўнаваць!" (Remember act uninterested in him, and find someone else to make him jealous !) Liz wanted to yell but you need to keep calm with crazy. Natalia calmed down and took a deep breath,

"Добра я думаю, вы выправіць Ліз дзякуй за супакоіў мяне." (Alright I guess you correct Liz thank you for calming me down.) "Your welcome Belarus." Camerica looked utterly horrified *this is hebrew*

"אוי אלוהים היא פשוט התנל!" ( oh my god she just apologized!)Liz looked at her with the 'b*tch please look'

"יה שהיא סומכת עליי שאתה git!"(ya she trusts me you git!), Cami looked at her like 'are you serious?'

"you just used a british term and associated it with hebrew." Liz giggled,

"yup!"

(one hour of language fight later...)

"ok fine it's a draw!" the writers shouted at the same time and every one could breath again, the countries thanked GOD they didn't bring ships into it.

"OK PRIMERA, NOSOTROS NECESITOS-OOWWWW!" (first we all need -oww) Liz yelled as camerica whacked the back of her head

"Liz you were in language mode still, and spain was getting a little too happy you started to talk in spanish." Cami said glancing at a very bouncy Spaniard.

"ookkk.. sorry what I started to say is, First we all need to get a partner!" prussia and france started argueing over who gets Canada as every one else already found one. Liz at the moment passed out over the fact America picked up England bridal style befor france could ask the Brit, and carried him away from said french man.

"IM ALIVE!" Liz shouted as she woke up, every one was ready except for france, prussia, and canada. Liz stepped up and made france and prussia let go of a very red canadian. "I have to step in Canada looks as red as his flag!" she said and oh there we go canada just got redder, poor boy getting so much attention for once and only over who gets to be his partner, *french* "Canada, qui voulez-vous comme un Partener? Prusse ou en France?" (Canada, who do you want as a partner? Prussia or France?) she asked and Canada -or else no-one could understand - embraced his inner "French" and kissed prussia. "Prussia it is then, KIKU TISSUE!" Japan was quick to deliver the white sheets of softness and Liz quickly covered her bloody nose. France looked like he could die happy, he was also haveing a fan-attack with Liz -the ONLY ting they agree on is most ships- and cami was long passed out along with Hungary and both were given a blood transplant by China and Japan-Kiku was trying to take pictures at the same time.

*Five minutes of Prucan and fan-attacks later*

"Ok now that the DELICIOUS Prucan ended." Cami said trying to calm down, "We can start, THE POCKY GAME!" this time she squealed the last bit, some countries looked happy others (Romano, England, Germany, Austria, Exc.) looked ready to kill the writers or die them selves.

"Ok the first couple that will be playing the pocky game is," Liz said as she pulled out a slip of paper from her replica glass ball from the hunger games "OMG CAMERICA," she squealed "IT'S USUK!" They fanned out for five seconds and then came back to life, "Ok Iggy, 'Murica come to the center of this table thing oval whatever!" she said and a section of the table disappeared and a happy American and a blushing bride-I MEAN BRIT! stepped in the middle,

"choose your weapon!" Cami said and jestured to mt. Halloween Pocky ,courtesy of Japan, America stepped up and choose pumpkin tea and showed it to England who nodded in a silent agreement.

"ok here's is the one rule, if you break the pocky first you have to do something the other says to do no other option kk?" she said/asked the two countries blushed and nodded as they each got an end of the pocky, "and Begin!" she said and started recording them as they america kinda fast England SO VERY SLOW. England's blush got deeper the closer they got then he stopped nibbling all together with america at the same time there noses touching, and just then america swatted the pocky away and dove forward kissing England.

"OMG CAMERICA CLICK FASTER YOU ONLY HAVE LIKE TWENTY PICTURES!" Liz screamed as England kissed back, then they broke apart.

"wad do you wand amuria to do?" Cami said her nose being pinched closed obscuring her speech. England and america shared a look,

"Closet?" America asked with a smirk

"definitely closet!" England said and Liz pushed them into a coat closet near the door that she had set up cameras in.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**HAHAHA what will happen with Iggy and Alfie? Tune in next halloween to find out!**

**camerican who: you are so evil Lizzy**

**me: I know Cami OH and before I forget if ya'll readers ever meet Villa Park Hetalia cosplay WARNING THE ENGLAND IS THE WORLDS GREATEST PER-MHHHKRDENGSDNV!* mouth is covered by Cami***

**camerican who: no, no keep your mouth shut or it's closet time with you and france! *lets go of me***

**me: GAH NONONONONONONONONO *RUNS FOR VIRGINITY***

**camerican who: *runs after hearing ohonhon***


End file.
